Another Way
by Smokestarrules
Summary: In The Book, Fading Echoes, The Big Battle Between Thunder and Shadow Begins... But What If Four Cats Refuse To Fight? Let's Find Out. Oneshot


**A/N: Hi guys, back again with a Warriors oneshot! This is in Tigerheart's POV, kinda about the battle in Fading Echoes... Hope you like!**

ANOTHER WAY

Summary: in the book, Fading Echoes, the big battle between Thunder and Shadow begins... But what if four cats refuse to fight? Let's find out.

Tigerheart stared worryingly at the Thunderclan line of cats, his light amber eyes glimmering in the half-light. His gaze met Dovepaw's, for the smallest of moments, before she turned away, guilt and sadness in her expression. "I have to find a way to stop this..." Tigerheart thought, his mind whirling.

The warrior standing beside him seemed to sense his uneasiness, and turned to Tigerheart with a strange expression in his green eyes. "Tigerheart... What's wrong?" The dark brown warrior asked, pricking his ears.

Tigerheart glanced over to where Blackstar and Firestar were growling at each other, and turned back to the brown warrior. "This is a fight that shouldn't be fought." He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the older and larger warrior. "Toadfoot, you know this is wrong!" Toadfoot looked torn. "I know." He murmured quietly, sheathing his claws. "But we can't do anything about it.."

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes, staring at the two leaders who were still exchanging hostile words. "I might fail, but I'm gonna try!" Tigerheart growled, and as he felt power build into his paws he burst out of the line, and yowled, "Stop!"

There was a deadly silence for a long moment as every cat on both sides wondered why he dared disagree with his leader.

"Tigerheart." Blackstar's voice was icy calm. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Sighing, Tigerheart stayed in the middle of the two lines of angry cats. "Surely I mustn't be the only cat here who thinks this is wrong!" He said strongly, staring at his own clan, and then Thunderclan. "This is an almost worthless piece of territory! Why must we spill blood over it?" A long silence came, broken by Toadfoot, who pushed his way to stand beside Tigerheart. "I agree." He growled, narrowing his dark green eyes. "This is no way to be going into Leaf-bare!"

Blackstar glared at them, fury lightening in his yellow gaze. "Your journey and friendships with other clans has made you soft!" He spat, the fur bristling on his hackles. Tigerheart shook his head, sighing. "With all due respect Blackstar, you are wrong. My friendships with them make Toadfoot and I stronger." Tigerheart turned to the Thunderclan line, his amber eyes pleading with them... Yes... That was what he was hoping for, the massive golden tabby pelt coming towards him and Toadfoot, a smaller silver pelt beside it. Lionblaze and Dovepaw were on his side.

"I'm sorry, Firestar." Lionblaze murmured, and he did look sorry, but there was no regret in his dark amber eyes. Dovepaw stood in between Tigerheart and Lionblaze, and Tigerheart was glad his little friend was with him. "We must stop this." Lionblaze growled, not unkindly. "Leaf-bare is almost here, and the Warriors will die in it if we are injured!"

Tigerheart nodded in agreement as the golden warrior continued speaking. "This territory... Why do we need it? It's useless to us in Leaf-bare, and when Greenleaf comes the Twolegs come with it. I ask again, what are we fighting for?" Toadfoot nodded from beside him, his claws unsheathing. "You may think we are weak from having friendships with cats from other clans, but it makes us stronger in reality."

Dovepaw stayed silent, but it was clear to anyone that she agreed. Tigerheart stepped forward, preparing for the final offense. All this time the leaders had stayed silent, thinking over what their warriors had said. "So do what you like," Tigerheart began, sharing a glance with his companions. "But know this. This is a worthless fight, over worthless territory. We know this, and we will not fight." He finished with a growl, and the four stared at the two leaders, who were struggling with words.

Finally, Blackstar walked up to Firestar. "I.. Am willing to stop this battle if you are." He muttered, his yellow gaze locking with Firestar's emerald one. The flame-pelted leader dipped his head. "I agree." He meowed, sealing the agreement. Tigerheart felt joy rush through his paws, and he turned to his companions, who looked just as happy.

"Tigerheart, Toadfoot!" Blackstar called as the Shadowclan warriors began to fade back into their own territory. Tigerheart stared at his Thunderclan friends. "See you at the gathering?" He meowed, smiling at them. Dovepaw broke into a grin at his words and Lionblaze purred amusedly. "Of course." He said, starting to walk away with Dovepaw at his side. "Good job, Tigerheart." Toadfoot complimented him, and Tigerheart felt pride at his words. He'd helped stop a battle that would've been devastating for both clans. He was proud of himself, and of his three friends.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I actually am very proud of this oneshot! Reviews are appreciated, and see ya later!**


End file.
